Decadencia
by Ace of Rose
Summary: "Yo siempre supe quien eras y tu jamas me viste, siempre estuve a tus espaldas, hoy y siempre" Y desapareció en el cielo dejandole un amargo sabor de boca y un dolor que no debería estar, solo no había un por que para existir y aun así, se sentía culpable. One-Short.


Disclaimer: The Young Avengers pertenece a la editorial de Marvel, este one-short lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: William Kaplan (Wiccan) y Theodore Altman (Hulkling).

Aclaraciones y explicaciones al final.

* * *

**Decadencia.**

Todos y cada uno de ellos dicen lo mismo:

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué yo?

¿Poe que a mí?

Tantos años han pasado desde la última vez que saboree los rayos del sol, tantos años atrás de que de mis pétreos labios de marfil no han pronunciado palabra alguna.

Tantos años atrás de que yo llore esas palabras.

Era un niño, ¿O era un adolecente? Ya no importa, cuando me decidí ver hasta dónde podía llegar mi poder, quería saber mi límite. No lo encontré.

El poder me consumió, mis ojos se secaron, mi lengua ardió y la sangre en mis venas se evaporo, recuerdo mis gritos, aun disfruto mi dolor.

Ardí en las llamas santas de la muerte.

En las llamas donde no se teme, en las llamas del que no tiene nada, en las llamas donde no hay venganza, en las llamas de la misericordia.

Ella tiene bonitos ojos, grandes, sinceros y azules, pero a pecado, soy un pecador y a los pecadores no se les abren las puertas del cielo.

–Por favor, por favor no, mis niños están en casa – niños que sufren, sus dos grandes ojos me imploran clemencia con sus lágrimas.

No sabe que se la estoy dando.

"Pues el señor, tu dios, que está en medio de ti, es un dios celoso, y la ira del señor, tu dios, se encendería contra ti y te aria desaparecer sobre la tierra."

La oz, hecha de hueso y almas de los caídos y moribundos, hijos de los pecadores y de los exiliados, forjada en la llama divina de la prosperidad brilla con toda su intensidad a contra luz de un farol.

–Se lo suplico – los ríos plateados recorren sus anchas mejillas. Sus ojos son tan azules, son iguales a los de él, no, los de él eran más lindos.

"No tentéis al señor, vuestro dios, guardad con cuidado los mandamientos del señor, vuestro dios, los preceptos y las leyes que el os da."

– Haz los justo y bueno a los ojos del señor – una voz gruesa y retúndete reboto en las paredes del callejón oscuro y de seguro mal oliente – para que seas dichoso y entres a tomar posesión de la hermosa tierra que el señor prometió con juramento a tus padres.

– Aléjate de ella Grimm – otra voz menos intensa me hace hacerles frente a las personas que han interrumpido.

Cuatro hombres y una mujer, todos con trajes vistosos de diversos colores, la mujer vuela o gravita en el aire en el extremo derecho entre un hombre de garras y traje amarillo ella lleva un traje rojo con un rayo en el pecho y otro con máscara de color azul, colores muy vistosos conforman el traje de ese hombre, rojo, azul y blanco y lleva fuertemente agarrado un escudo con una estrella. A su mano izquierda un hombre vuela dentro de un traje de metal rojo y dorado y a la esquina izquierda un joven cuelga de cabeza en un hilo, entre el hombre de metal y la araña el más joven del grupo, al que no he dejado de prestarle atención.

Ojos azules, cabello dorado, transformado en una bestia, el me interrumpió.

Es él.

Todos ellos me miraban con furia y algunos con altanería, la valentía y el honor les recubría, al igual que la sangre, más pecadores.

Un rápido movimiento y el cuello de la mujer está abierto brotando a brotones hilos y chorro escarlata.

"Escarlata."

– ¡NO! – no sé quien grito lo único que percibí fueron los múltiples ataques que recibí a mi espalda. Mi quijada no se despego pero mis congeladas cuerdas vocales emitieron un chirrido de desesperación y enojo. Un grito, un gemido.

El gemido del diablo.

Los héroes taparon sus oídos y yo me uní a pedazos, es hora de irse.

Me arrastro lejos de ahí.

Esta aquí, él me siguió.

– Cuando eche ante ti a todos tus enemigos – el final de la oración, la luz de algún foco lejano apenas le ilumina el rostro. Yo solo le contemplo sin moverme, sin soltar mi arma, mirando sin mirar.

Un suspiro que murió en el primer pensamiento. El nunca supo quien fui yo, el nunca me miro con los ojos, pero yo sí.

"Como él lo ha dicho"

Su ceño se frunce al escuchar mi voz cavernosa y pastosa, casi un murmullo doloroso, estoy cansado, no de cuerpo; si es que queda algo de él; si no de alma.

No, lo olvidaba, ya no tengo alma.

-No puedo dejarte escapar Grimm Rapter – esta tenso, muy tenso y furioso, no le gusto la escena de hace unos momentos.

"Así fue escrito y así será Theodore"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Aun es adorable.

-¿Cómo…?- la voz murió antes de salir de su boca, solo leí sus labios.

"Soy la misma muerte, para mí no hay secretos"

Su semblante serio vuelve al igual que su furia.

– ¿Quién eres?- su respiración ya es irregular, está nervioso y enojado. Este ansioso. Tiene miedo.

"Yo siempre supe quien eras y tu jamás me dirigiste una mirada, siempre estuve a tu lado, a tus espaldas, hoy y siempre."

Es momento de ir a casa, la energía del cosmos me lo pide para el equilibrio.

Su rostro es un hermoso poema que no quiero olvidar, es confusión total, y yo me elevo a los cielos, hay una luna, pequeña ranura de luna que se deja ver, el manto negro que me cubre se expande con el aire.

El ángel negro me llaman.

Dime Teddy ¿Es cierto? ¿Un ángel?

Alzo la cabeza y el viento acaricia levemente el terciopelo de hueso muerto.

Paz.

Estoy en casa.

Lo que Theodore Dorrek VIII líder de los Skrulls y héroe protector de la tierra que por años, fue su hogar y refugio, siente en estos momentos es la mezcla perfecta de dolor, confusión y arrepentimiento. Siente una horrible presión en el pecho, ese sentimiento que te revuelve el estomago cuando sabes que has hecho algo terrible sin querer y lo peor de todo, no sabe que ha hecho.

Una lágrima silenciosa huye de él y rueda hasta el piso sin dejar rastro. Nada tiene sentido.

– Hey chico ¿Estás bien? – No sabe quien le habla ni quien le toca el hombro – ¿Te ha hecho algo? –.

– No, si – ¿De qué están hablando? – No se – su vista esta fija en el lugar donde desapareció el Grimm, no fueron las palabras que le dijo lo que lo ha dejado helado.

Por un segundo, un milisegundo, la luz de la poca luna toco el rostro muerto del espectro y por ese segundo el Grimm tuvo un rostro, un rostro duro y demacrado, le vio vida y le vio dolor, mucho dolor.

– No sé qué paso – la voz gruesa, acompasada y dolida del Grimm aun ronda por su cabeza.

"Hoy y siempre"

El joven se da la vuelta para irse pero delante de él está de nuevo ese… esa cosa.

Ojos huecos y sin piel, el Grimm Rapter le mira fijamente, su quijada siempre sellada se despega con un ruido tosco y sordo.

El peor grito, es un chirrido infernal, le golpea la cabeza y le revienta los oídos, Un grito de dolor y pérdida. Un grito de auxilio.

Un grito.

Teddy Altman de 17 años se levanta precitadamente de su lecho y mira hacia todos lados desorientado, está sentado, en una habitación que no es suya. Esta sudoroso y esta temblando.

Una pesadilla.

– ¿Teddy? – de las sabanas sale un joven, cabellos negros y ojos avellana, se talla un ojo y le mira con cara de sueño.

– Billy – el joven Skrull le mira un poco sorprendido, toda sorpresa se desvanece al recordar porque estaba en una habitación que no era suya. Fue el aniversario tortuoso de Cassie y Visión. Ninguno quería pasar la noche solo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – su rostro se muestra adorablemente perdido, ya no es un niño, los pocos rastros aniñados que quedaban a sus 14 años cuando lo conoció se han ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

– Perdón ¿Te desperté? – por inercia le abraza apenas. El horrible sabor acido de la pesadilla sigue ahí.

Es una pregunta tonta sabiendo la respuesta pero aun así el moreno niega lento y le toma de las mejillas dejando un poco confundido a su acompañante.

– ¿Estás bien? Estas llorando – la preocupación toma por sorpresa a los ojos oscuros de su amante mientras recupera la conciencia.

Teddy toca sus mejillas anonadado. Llora y no sabe por qué. No, si sabe.

– Pesadilla – es todo lo que dice y segundos después su pareja está en sus brazos fuertemente abrazado a él.

– No pasa nada, todo está bien, ya ha pasado – el rubio esconde su rostro en el cuello del otro.

La posición es incomoda pero es lo último que importa en esas situaciones.

– No quiero perderte – una mano acaricia sus cabellos dorados con ternura pero sin mucho cuidado. Billy tiene sueño, se está durmiendo.

– No me va a pasar nada, a ninguno le pasara nada – el hechicero se separa del abrazo despacio, sus piernas comienzan a molestar con un posible calambre – Estamos juntos en esto ¿Recuerdas? – nuevamente una mano está en su mejilla pero esta vez para que mire al frente.

Responde con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa.

– Vamos a dormir – su sonrisa fue correspondida por esas palabras.

Fue un largo día.

Los dos jóvenes se recostaron cerca uno del otro para escapar de la soledad y la incertidumbre que los asechaba en esas fechas.

Pero algo sigue atormentando al joven de ojos azules. El rostro que vio en su pesadilla no fue cualquier rostro, era el de Billy, pero no era su Billy, era un Billy triste y derrotado. Uno envenenado.

Un rayo cae cerca iluminando todo y el trueno hace incluso temblar la habitación en el departamento.

La lluvia se desata inquebrantable y con mucha furia.

Afuera, una sombra asecha muy cerca de ahí. Un espectro que no es de ese plano, que no es de esa dimensión.

La nostalgia le es abrumadora.

Los celos también.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y Notas:**

Bien, esto solo fue un arranque de emoción a media noche, me dio el atacaso y decidí escribir, casi no escribo en primera persona pero ahí está, cualquier error ortográfico por favor infórmenme y lo arreglo.

Como de seguro muchos bien saben que a los de Marvel les encanta jugar con las realidades y dimensiones yo tome ventaja de esto y pues llego esta idea, en The Last Avengers Story, aparece Billy Kaplan que ahí es llamado William Maximoff y con una historia totalmente diferente a la que conocemos todos en de The Young Avengers, en el One-Short que Marvel saco Billy es un villano (uno muy genial por cierto) que se hace llamar The Grimm Reaper, hizo muchos desastres como buen villano y fue aliado de Kang y de Ultrón .

Así que ya saben porque la elección de La muerte y bla bla, no pienso hacer algo grande con esto, aun que sería muy interesante, solo tome ventaja de que él puede controlar la realidad y muchas otras cosas y antes que nada mi intención jamás fue ofender a nadie con las citas de la biblia que se mencionan ahí, Teddy concluye la oración que Bill inicio por razones que puedo justificar ya que en primer tomo de la saga de The Young Avengers: The Children's Crusade, el mismo menciona que fue a una escuela episcopal por 6 años.

Para quien le interese saber de dónde saque los versos es de Deuteronomio 6, 15-19.

Y que sepan que no me lo invente.

Cualquier duda estoy a sus órdenes y por favor si tiene algún reclamo o alguna inconformidad háganmelo saber pero les pido respeto.

Atentamente: Rose Archy As.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
